1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to data extraction.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sensor including a plurality of elements may include a detecting element configured to detect a signal for each of the elements, an analog circuit configured to amplify the signal detected by the detecting element, and a digital circuit configured to process the amplified signal.
In the sensor, the data might not be generated in an element disposed at a predetermined position of the sensor, but may be arbitrarily generated based on, for example, a use condition, an environment, and a situation. In this example, each of the sensor elements need to be explored, which may lead to excessive power consumption and a degradation in a signal processing efficiency of the digital circuit.